


Can every Christmas be this peaceful?

by brodeurbunny30



Category: Ant-Man (2015)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Hank Pym is a Christmas Junkie, Mentions of Hank, everyone being cute, mentions of luis, miniature cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/pseuds/brodeurbunny30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Hope find a way to escape the Christmas madness in a very interesting way.</p><p>Mostly just fluffy cuteness where Scott and Hope are just being cuddly and cute in a Christmas setting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can every Christmas be this peaceful?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).



> Dear Butterynutjob,
> 
> Happy Yuletide! I hope you don't mind that I wrote you a little thing. I loved your prompt for Ant-Man and I wanted to write a little thing :3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Happy holidays and have a wonderful new year!

“You know, I have to admit, this was a good idea.” Hope’s tinny voice came through his helmet speaker as she spoke. 

Scott smiled beneath his mask and hoped that his happiness showed through his eyes as he gazed upon her. 

“I’m glad you agree. Christmas is hard, you know? The holidays in general are just so *hard* to make perfect all the time. Not that it’s any harder than being in the slammer, but all the get-togethers and the buying of presents and making sure everyone is happy all the time. It’s all so exhausting and there's just so much pressure. Sometimes you just need a break. Sometimes you just need time to enjoy the little things like Christmas carols, and a fireplace channel." He gave a dramatic wave at their surroundings. "Maybe some quality time hanging out inside a Christmas tree as a miniature guy with his equally miniature girlfriend.”

Hope’s eyes widened and she reached out and took his gloved hand in hers. “I’ve never had much family or friends to worry about at Christmas, but since this all became…” she struggled for the right choice of words. “...official. Yes, it is a little overwhelming. That’s actually pretty hard for me to admit since I run fortune 500 companies.” He added “Like a boss!” She laughed.

Letting out a relaxed sigh, he lay back against a pine bough and pulled a ribbon bow down from an adjacent branch to form a cushion. In their miniaturized state, the inside of a Christmas tree was a magical world of glimmering lights and decorations that they could play with and enjoy carefree, even if it was only for a few hours. They had already had fun riding rocking horse and sleigh ornaments. They were saving a ride on the mechanical rotating horse carousel ornament for their grand finale. Only the rumbling of the guests voices anchored them to reality. Luis’ especially, one could hear his excited tone regaling friends from a mile away.

He brushed a hand at all the nearby pine branches covered in flashing red and green bulbs and what he guessed to be eight different styles of tinsel. Hank obviously had a real affinity for tinsel. Correction, he had a real affinity for anything Christmas related since this had been the most lavishly decorated Christmas party he’d ever been invited to, or not invited to...depending on the circumstances of his past. “Your dad really went to town with the decorations this year.”

She nodded, “Well, it’s been a really long time since he’s even cared this much about the holidays. I’d say he really wanted to impress your daughter and give her a magical Christmas she'd never forget.”

Scott looked on as his ex-wife Maggie and husband Paxton chatted by a cheese tray while Hank entertained his daughter Cassie with card tricks. He smiled at the warm scene. “I think he nailed it.”

Hope budged closer and sprawled on the plush ribbon next to him. “Agreed.”

In this light, she appeared as a goddess from one of the fancy museum paintings Luis always talked about. Hope was all strength and softness in one neat package that he was lucky enough to get to kiss every day. 

He truly was blessed.

“Can every Christmas be this peaceful?" He sighed happily into the helmet speaker.

Hope looked through the boughs and upon the faces and bodies of all their family and friends. Her voice was serious. “Only if you can come up with a really great excuse to be two hours late to this thing every year.”

He laughed. “Well good thing I’m really great at making up excuses.”

She play-punched him in the bicep and he feigned being hurt. “Ow, god you're strong." She scoffed at his poor acting skills. "You know it" He chuckled again. "Merry Christmas, Miss Van Dyne”

“Merry Christmas, Mr.Lang” He put his arm around her and pulled her closer on the makeshift ribbon cushion. “I can’t wait to tell them we’ve been hooking up in the backseat of your car for the last two hours.”

Hope turned to him and raised her eyebrow behind the visor. “You’re going to need a better excuse.”

Scott gave his best hurt puppy look. “But..but it’s so believable!”

This time she punched him in the arm for real. He wheezed in pain. "Oo-kay, how about we drove around looking at Christmas lights and lost track of time." She grinned. "Better." He chuckled, "Man, remind me to stay on your good side. Also, to do more weight training." She laughed and leaned closer in his embrace. "Probably a good idea."


End file.
